Orge
DISCLAIMER: Before picking this race consider what downsides it might have in the society of your area, if it's a norvanstein village their won't be a orge bard walking around. The twisted men of Durzark, the broken ones, the restless evil. Orges have been haunting men for almost as long as they can remember, a time of peace is barely found where ever these creatures are. Most serving Durzark loyally to their bitter ends these evil incarnations of men have the worst of traits; vengeful, selfish, hateful, sadistic, murderous, greedy, unruly, chaotic and adulterous. These creatures are bound for eternal damnation with their very being. History Orges originate from Durzark, being created in the year 673. Not long after this in 678 was the beginning of the Wildbirth War. Orges were made faster then weapons could be forged and armor made. The grotesque creatures resorted to carrying large tree branches into battle as clubs and tying large plates of unrefined metal and wood as armor. The orges began to spread so quickly many of them forgot their leader, in the year 684 Duzark sent out the firstborn of his orges; Ozznark. Rallying the scattered orges this was the birth of the true Defilers, and so began the Razor war. Armor and weaponry was forged structures of war were erected, the Defilers grew in threat to Norvanstein the current king Angarth attempted to stop them after hearing wind of Ozznark's rallies, Crushing the Defilers main capital of Deathvorn the king sent Ozznark running ending the Razor war in 691. However in the reign of the king's grandson; Bruthnar the Defilers re emerged in the year 943 starting the Doombraze war, Durzark at the head of his great army this time Norvanstein was not prepared. With a base in the Jarill Mountains to the east the defilers began to decimate the nearby villages. Bruthnar's attempts to stop the Defilers ended with his tragic death at the battle of Agrilith Horn. Bruthnar's two sons alongside the rangers of Norvanstein rose up and stopped the advance of the Defilers ending the war in 956. Duzark and Ozznark retreated into their hidden mountain bases, resigning to rebuild their armies. Through minor battles and encounters from the years 988 to 2034, the Defilers finally reappeared with Durzark at their head in 2035 in the reign of king Jehoiakim. The Defilers from then on have been advancing deeper and deeper into the lands of Norvanstein... Society The society of the defilers is pure malice, the weak serve the strong. Power struggles are the name of the game and the way to do them doesn't matter as long as you win. Lacking any moral judgement at all the defilers mindlessly commit wicked deeds to benefit themselves holding little attachment to anything that doesn't help them. Physical Appearance Orges appear as larger and more rough humans. Standing just a little over six feet. However almost all of them suffer some form of affliction. Bow legs, hunched backs, boils, skin diseases and twisted arms. Their skin has a brown, orange, green and gray color. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age: Orges live forever never growing old. Alignment: Orges are twisted on the benefit of themselves and the harm of the innocent. You can be Lawful, Chaotic or Neutral Evil. Size: Orge's stand just above the average for humans, but with their hunched backs or bowed legs they can go below this, your height goes between the 4-7 feet, your size is medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak one language of your choice. Aggressive: As a Bonus Action, you can move up to your speed toward a hostile creature that you can see. Twisted Minds: You are bent on the benefit of yourself pick one of three traits to add to your character: Coward: When outnumbered in combat or below 10 hitpoints, you may disengage as a bonus action. Wary: You have +2 to all perception checks, including passive perception. Merciless: You may roll one of your hit dice when you kill an innocent or unarmed creature.